


Kara Danvers, sitting in a tree

by akane171



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kara and elevators are not match made in heaven, and other stuff, and some jealousy, set after s3 so AU, some sexual content, there is some drooling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: Kara Danvers, sitting in a tree. Alone. Not k-i-s-s-i-n-g, just sitting and enjoying the view... Ok, not really.A story where Kara can’t always use her powers (which screws her life up a lot), is sleepflying (which screws her life up even more) and dreaming about searching for something. The question is, is she going to find it?





	Kara Danvers, sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflower_Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/gifts).



> Eternal love for my beta reader, yeratimelord_katniss.

 

She was woken up by sun rays, wind softly caressing her skin and… Wait a second… what wind?

_Rao, not again!_

Kara opened her eyes and groaned loudly, because she was sitting on the top of a tree in the National City Central Park. Wearing her pajamas which consisted of a t-shirt that was huge on her, reaching her mid tights, and panties. Nothing else.

But that was not the problem.

The problem was it wasn’t the first time it happened.

The past few weeks she’s been waking up in places that were definitely not her bed. Roofs of some buildings, a cemetery, a church tower, a freaking landfill, even few neighbour towns.  

The problem was that she had no idea _why_ she was sleepwalking (sleepflying?). All she remembered was getting into her bed every night. And, maybe, dreaming about searching for, trying to catch something? With an overwhelming feeling of longing. That was it. And almost every morning, there she was, waking up in some _weird_ places, sometimes with goddamned pigeons creepily staring at her. Ugh.

Maybe she should have talked about it with someone. But, gods, Alex would die from laughter and then freak out. Winn? No. J’onn? NO. Eliza? She would freak out. And tell Alex right after. James? No help. Mon-El…

_Let’s change the subject._

Kara sighed and stared into the distance. So far no one had noticed a girl in pajamas was flying aimlessly around the city at nights. No pics. No news. No gossip. No nothing. It seemed that even while sleepflying she was able to stay under the radar.

She heard distant bells on the local church and cursed under her breath. She was going to be late for work. Again. Kara was running out of convincing excuses and Lena started to give her weird faces.

Kara sighed and prepared to fly when she heard yelling from the bottom of the tree:

“Oh my God, lady! DON’T MOVE!” she closed her eyes for a sec and cursed. When she looked down, yes, there was a jogger who was watching her with big eyes. “I’m calling for help!”

 _No! Why the hell did he have to look up at the tree?! Shouldn’t he be watching his step or something?!_ she thought angrily while listening to his conversation.

“National City dispatch. How may I help you?”

“Hello? I need help! There is a girl sitting in a tree!”

There was a moment of silence, “Kissing someone?”

“What? No! she’s just sitting, on the top! Wearing only a T-shirt!”

“A girl in a t-shirt sitting in a tree?” the dispatch guy sounded confused.

“This is National City, why you are so surprised?!”

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to be super late for work.

Below, a small crowd was slowly gathering.

“Mommy, where is Supergirl? Isn’t she going to rescue her?” a little kid asked and Kara wanted to laugh.

“Maybe she’s busy,” the mom said, taking pictures as Kara embraced the trunk and hid her face.

This day couldn’t get any worse, right?

Of course it could.

She heard something and prayed it was not-

“It’s Valor!” someone cried and it was followed by girls screeching loudly.

Kara wanted to die.

“Uhm, need some help?”

She unstuck her face from the trunk and looked grimly at Mon-El. He was hovering in front of her in his full glory, with the red uniform sticking to his body like second skin, adorably ruffled hair and sparks of mirth dancing in his eyes.

And then he blinked and looked at the t-shirt she was wearing.

_It was his old shirt._

Kara was just about ready to die from embarrassment but surprisingly he didn’t say a word about it.

“I think we have to make a show for the crowd,” he just grinned at waved at the cheering people. Then he reached out for her, but she just glared at him, still hugging the trunk. He slowly raised a brow.

Kara rolled her eyes and finally allowed him to scope her into his arms.

“My hero,” she growled and embraced his neck, telling herself it needed to look convincing. For the people. So no one would be suspicious. Or something. _Yeah_ , she thought and inhaled the scent of cinnamon and well, _him_.

“Where to?”

”Hm?” she blinked, “Oh, sorry, to my loft.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he speeded and she thought how much embarrassing it was. She was Supergirl. She didn’t need rescue. She didn’t…

Yet, it felt _slightly_ nice to be carried like that.

And then they reached her loft and he put her down.

“So, do you want to talk about it?” he asked, hovering outside her window.

“Nope, absolutely not. Especially because I’m late as hell, ” she groaned and turned off her alarm clock.

“Hey, you remember about the game night?”

“This weekend at your new place? Yes, I’ll be there.”

After the Legion left, Mon-el stayed at the DEO for awhile, but shortly found a place to stay, and the whole gang was going to finally meet at the house-warming-party.

“Nice,” he smiled and flew away.

Kara sighed a little at his retreating back.

And then made a face, because her cell rang and Lena’s name flashed on the screen.

*

Kara, balancing five boxes of pizza, two bags of potstickers and a plastic bag full of chinese food, tried not to grimace when the elevator was entered by a young mother with a stroller, a little boy eating ice-cream and two giggling teenage girls.

The little space became crowded, hot and annoyingly loud. _I should have taken the stairs_ , Kara thought grimly, cornered by a stroller and a little boy who was eating his chocolate ice-cream and staring at her without blinking, like a pigeon.

Children were creepy.

Kara smiled awkwardly at the kid (no reaction from him) and then focused her gaze on the ceiling, praying the raodamned elevator would go a little faster (seriously, Mon-El should have found a place in a building with better facilities) and half-absently listening to the two girls who were gushing over pictures of... Valor.

Which made her think about the all not very pleasant events from the last few days.

Like, her waking up on the bridge and making people think she was a suicider. Guess who saved her? Or when she woke up in the zoo, in the bear pit and almost gave a heart attack to the poor keeper. Guess who saved her? Or when she woke up in the sand pit in a kindergarten and made all the little kids cry, because they thought she was dead? Guess who took her home?

Thankfully HE didn’t comment or tell anyone in the DEO and the all blurred pictures of her that were circling on social media didn’t look like her. So far, no one in the DEO or CatCo connected the dots.

It was just… Lena was giving her weird faces like she was suspicious of something (Kara caught her reading articles about Valor saving “some” blonde girl once ). And she asked Kara random questions about Mon-El that forced Kara to lie and say that she had no idea what was going on with him, because they were not dating, obviously, and he was probably busy with Supergirl and being hero. Yep.

But the worst part was that her brilliant excuses aka “the bus was stuck in the traffic jam”, “couldn’t catch a taxi” or “subway was too crowded and I didn’t get into it” ended with Lena’s horrible idea - she ordered Kara to take driving lessons and getting a car.

Kara Danvers. Driving a car. What a disastrous idea.

After five minutes of “the driving lesson” with Alex, the elder Danvers sister refused to sit with her in the car EVER again. J’onn turned pale after 10. She couldn’t even find Winn, she suspected he hid in the bathroom. The rest of the DEO agents suddenly become extremely busy and disappeared into thin air.

She was screwed.

“Valor is so hot!”

Kara blinked at the two girls who were madly blushing and giggling over their cellphones.

“Just look at his ass.”

Kara rolled her eyes. She has seen his ass more than she could count. In HD. She had even have her hands on it. And it was _naked_. More than once. Ha, trump that kids.

“And that beard. I would totally rub it.”

The Supergirl in disguise grimaced, because yes, she would do that too. She hadn’t had an opportunity so far.

“He reminds me of our new neighbour a little.”

“Mr. Matthews, right?”

Kara slowly looked at the girls. Did Mon-El screw his human cover? If he forgot to wear his glasses again, she was going to murder him.

“He is so- so-” one of the girls sighed dreamily and Kara killed the urge to bang her head against the wall. Why couldn’t this old freaking elevator be faster?

“So dreamy,” both girls said in tandem and squeaked loudly.

“That smile.”

”Those dimples”.

Kara convinced herself  that making a hole in another elevator and just flying the hell away was a very bad idea.

“That hair.”

“Those _arms_. Did you see his arms? Oh, my God!”

“I bet he could carry me without a problem,” both girls turned into a giggling mess and Kara tried very hard not to crush the boxes of pizza in her _arms_ into a pulp.

“Too bad he’s too old,” one of them sighed.

_You bet he is, you little-_

“Maybe we could set him up him with your older sister?”

_OVER MY DEAD BODY!_

“Speaking of pairs, do you think that blondie is whoring for Valor’s attention?”

 _What?_ Kara blinked.

“Well, it looks like it’s the same girl, right?”

_Were they talking about... her?_

“Poor, crazy fangirl.”

_Excuse her?!_

“Doesn’t she know Valor is probably banging Supergirl?”

Kara choked on the air she was breathing.

And then few things happened.

The lights flickered, the elevator stopped abruptly, the girls shrieked, the baby in the stroller started to cry and the little kid crashed into her, smearing ice cream all over her new, pretty skirt that she bought specifically for this day.

The little boy looked at her skirt and then at her.

“Mommy, she ruined my ice cream!” he whined and started to cry.

While ensuring through the gritted teeth the mother (who was sincerely apologetic and looked like she needed very long vacation without her devilious offsprings), that everything was ok, Kara promised herself that she was not going to have children.

Ever.

And then the door opened and the elevator was slowly lifted by no other but Valor in his full glory.

The kids stopped crying, the mother gasped, the teenage girl started hyperventilating. Kara closed her eyes.

While he was taking selfies, smiling, charming everyone with the “he was just flying over when he heard them” and helping the mom taking her devils to her flat, Kara passed them and marched to the stairs direction without a word.

_Who was crazy fangirls now? Huh?! At least she was not drooling all over him like them._

When she reached his doors, he opened them before she could knock. He was already in casual clothes. He has a strain of chocolate ice cream on his cheek.

For no logical reason, it irritated her.

“Where are your glasses?” she asked grimly and passed him, ignoring a very amused look in his eyes.

“Uhm, didn’t have time to put them on,” he shrugged, took pizza boxes from her hands and lead her to a small kitchen, from where some delicious smells were coming.

“It’s not safe, Mon-El, you should always wear them in civil,” she growled and prepared herself to give him a very serious pep talk about keeping secret identities in check, but he lifted a lid and- _dear gods_! - was it spaghetti? With meatballs and mushrooms?

She forgot about what she wanted to say and concluding from his very smug face it was exactly what he intended. _Bastard._

 _Bastard and a master chef_ \- she thought 5 minutes later with her mouth full of the most delicious pasta you could imagine.

They were sitting in the room and waiting for the rest of the gang. The place was spacious and bright, because of an enormous window (he chose the flat because of it), full of shelves with books and a weird plant with something that reminded her of tentacles, standing on the table (Mon-El said its name was Stefan).

“So, want to finally tell me about your sleepflying problem?” he asked suddenly, when her mouth was full of food. She probably looked like a hamster.

She just threw him an annoyed glare.

“I guess, you don’t,” he chuckled. “But, hey, maybe it’s an Kryptonian thing?”

Kara swallowed the food to yell at him about idiotic Daxamite stereotypes, but he didn’t allow her to.

“I mean, maybe you should ask Clark. Maybe he had a similar problem.”

Kara opened her mouth to disagree but then blinked, thinking about what he said.

“Well, that’s not a bad idea,” she said and looked at him and raised a brow. “When did your advices become useful?”

“As I said, I became wiser,” he smiled and stood up to open the door - the rest of the gang finally arrived.

*

She woke up with a groan.

 _Damned aldebaran rum. Damned Daxamites and their drinking games._ she thought and hid her face into a pillow that smelled like cinnamon and…

Kara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Not very surprisingly, she was not in her bed.

She was in Mon-El’s bed. Thankfully, alone. Thankfully, she was decent and had all of her clothes in place.

Kara sighed with relief (ignoring a very _tiny_ part of herself that was maybe a little disappointed) and slowly got up.

No dreams this night. No sleepflying. Maybe she should have drunk before her sleep more often.

She didn’t find the owner of the place, but she found a note on the fridge.

_Hey, I had to go to the bar and didn’t want to wake you up. Don’t forget to talk with Clark. Leftovers are in the fridge. Feel free to use the shower. Have a nice day._

Kara smiled softly and then read post scriptum:

_Did you know you snore? ;)_

Kara growled, crushed the note in her hand and threw it into a bin.

And then she used all of his shampoo, because screw him.

Which was not the best idea, because people at CatCo were giving her smug glances when she passed them, and were sniffing the air rather suggestively.

Damn.

*

“Hey Clark, can we talk?” she asked when he answered his phone.

“Sure, cuz, what’s up?”

“It may sound weird, but did you ever… sleepfly?”

“Uhm, Clark?” she asked few seconds later when there was no response.

“Yeah, I’m still here. I just… I mean, yes, I did sleepfly in the past.”

“Great! I mean, not cool, obviously, but finally I can get some answers!” she cherished, “Do you know why we do it? Is it a Kryptonian thing?”

“Are you erm, seeing someone?”

Kara blinked. That was not a question she expected.

“What?” she felt her cheeks getting warmer.

“Well, do you, hmm maybe crush on somebody or… or…think about anybody?”

“What? NO!” Kara thanked Rao he couldn’t see the crinkle between her eyes. “Nope, there is no guy in my life. Zero. Why do you even ask?”

“Uhm,” Clark sounded suspiciously flustrated. “Before me and Lois… I mean, before we… there was… But you said…” There was a long pause. ”You know what, it passed. One day it stopped happening. Just like that.”

“Thank Rao,” Kara sighed in relief.

“So, how’s Supergirl’s work?”

“Everything is good, just some cats on trees and educating kids in schools about safety. It got pretty boring when Valor became a thing. It’s like all criminals decided to leave the city,” she chuckled.

“And how’s Mon-El?”

“He’s great! We had a game night at his new place. Did you know he got a daxamite sundew? It has tentacles!” and then she described how they fed it with meatballs and aldebaran rum and they both started laughing, when she said poor Stefan got a hiccup.

When they ended the call, Clark warmly said that everything was going to be fine and her sleepflying was going to end in near future, for sure .

Kara got a weird feeling, because Clark’s voice sounded suspiciously smug when he said that, but she ignored it.

Especially because the next day, she woke up in her own bed.

*

“No, I really need glazier to come today.”

Kara furrowed her brows when, in the corridor in the DEO, she found Mon-El talking on his phone.

“It was an accident,” he waved at her, when he spotted her. “No, it was really an accident…” he said and rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you, today at 5? Great,” he ended the call.

“Glazier?” Kara raised her brows.

“I had a little problem with landing yesterday at night,” he said slowly, looking adorably flustrated.

“Oh, I broke my window few times too! How did it happen?”

“Well, I was pretty worn out and… forgot it was closed,” he said awkwardly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn. Sometimes it’s hard to slow down in the perfect moment, right?”

“Right, slowing down,” he blinked, “So, hey, how’s your sleepflying? Any changes?” he changed the subject.

“Yes! Today I woke up-”

“You sleepfly?!”

Kara slowly turned and looked at pretty pissed off Alex who was glaring daggers at her. She gulped.

“Alex,” she said quietly, “It’s nothing big.”

“Oh, cut the crap! Why you didn’t tell me?! Wait,” she gasped. “No way! That blonde fangirl who was saved countless times by Valor?! It was you?!”

“I’m not a fangirl,” Kara mumled.

“And you didn’t tell me either!” Alex screamed at Mon-El who was caught in the middle of retreating. He just sighed defeated and resigned himself to fate, aka Alex’s wrath.

“Are you both dumb?! Do you know what could have happened?!”

“But it didn’t,” Kara mumbled and gulped again, because Alex pierced her with a pissed off look.

“You are sleeping at the DEO today! And we are going to run some tests. Don’t you dare try to protest!” she said angrily when her little sister opened her mouth and caught Kara’s arm. “And now to the medical room!”

Kara threw Mon-El a furious look and he just sighed.

“And we are not finished either!” Alex pointed a finger at him, “Expect some _talk_ with J’onn!”

Mon-El watched them go with a miserable expression on his face.

_Like he didn’t have enough problems already._

*

The next day Kara woke up… in her own bed. Groaning she reached for her cell phone and prepared herself.

30 unanswered calls from Alex and a footage of her… sleeping in the DEO and then waking up with a very dumb look on her face and maybe drooling a little... and... dear Rao!, flying through the glass wall and knocking over some DEO agents who tried to stop her… and flying out and disappearing in the night.

Kara put hand on her face and groaned. They were not going to let her live with it.

*

“This is stupid,” she growled laying in her own bed, later at the night.

“Not really?” she heard Mon-El, who was laying on her couch with his hands under his head, “I mean, Alex had a point - if you sleepfly again I will just accompany you or try to stop you.”

“I don’t like it,”she said darkly.

She was Supergirl, not some weak damsel in distress.

“It could be worse,” he said cheerfully. “They didn’t ask me to tie you up or something.”

“No one invited you here, buddy, so shut up or you are sleeping in the corridor,” she said, irritated.

She had enough, she had reached her limits. She just wanted to sleep peacefully, in her own bed the whole night. Without blurry dreams she didn’t even remember and that awful feeling of searching for something, being inches of reaching it but being unable to grasp it. She had enough of waking up in weird places. She had enough of everything.

“I can go, if you want” he said quietly after few moments of silence. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Kara opened her eyes and stared hard at the ceiling.

She hated the tone of insecurity in his voice. Like, did he really think he was a burden for her? A burden? He never was a burden. It pained her he thought like that, because it meant _she_ had done something that made him believe it. Or maybe she said something in the past? She didn’t remember. But she definitely didn’t think he was a freaking burden.

 _Stupid Daxamite_ , she thought, grabbing her blanket and pillow with a scowl.

_Stupid, overthinking, infuriating, annoying piece of daxamite ass. Why the hell she fell in love with him was beyond her understanding._

She threw the pillow at his stupid head and got on top of him.

“Uhm, Kara?” he muffled from behind the pillow.

“Not a word or I’ll change my mind,” she growled and tugged herself in the blanket.“It’s a dumb idea, there isn’t enough place for us both and I won’t be able to fall asleep, it’s all your fault,” she hid her face in his chest and inhaled his scent.

She relaxed when he finally put his arms around her and hesitantly rubbed her back. Kara yawned and closed her eyes.

“It’s all your fault,” she mumbled again.

“You have no idea,” he whispered softly, right before she fell asleep.

*

_In her dreams, she was not chasing after anything anymore. The overwhelming feeling of longing was gone. Instead she felt warm. Fulfilled._

_Simply happy._

*

She was woken up by the sun rays. She was not in her bed, but on the couch, on top of a very handsome Daxamite.

So far, so good.

Kara sighed dreamily and rubbed her cheek on his chest.

She didn’t sleep so well since the game night. And, finally no annoying dreams. Clark said the sleepflying was going to end in the near future, but why was he so sure? Ugh. It wasn’t the alcohol, because she didn’t drink anything before sleep last night. So what else? Why didn’t she dream on the game night too? Why didn’t she sleepfly now and after the night at Mon-El’s?

The Daxamite stirred in his sleep and put a hand on her back.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, realization suddenly hitting her hard.

_Mon-El!_

She started sleeplying when he moved from the DEO and she didn’t know where he moved. On the game night, she didn’t sleepfly or dream, because he was there. The awkward talk with Clark and his question about her crushing on somebody… All of it made sense now.

“I hope that wet spot on my T-shirt is not your drool,” Mon-El said suddenly and yawned.

Kara pushed herself from him, with her legs on both his sides and hands flat on his chest. She stared at him, hard.

“What?” he said and blinked sleepily.

“Your window. You didn’t break it, I did,” she said.

Mon-El sighed and looked at something behind her, refusing to look at her directly.

“Yes.”

“How the hell did it happen?” she put a hand on the bridge of her nose and pinched it hard.

“Well, in the middle of the night, you flew to my room… through the closed window, almost giving me a heart attack. And then you erm...” he hesitated.

“Just tell me,” second hand landed on her face to hid her flushing cheeks.

“You kind of... threw yourself at me and hugged me like a koala bear hugs a tree?” he said and Kara groaned. “And well, I couldn’t wake you up, so I just let you sleep and in the morning I took you home, because- because I didn’t want you to be embarrassed or pissed at me...” his voice was becoming quieter with every word, and she only heard the end thanks to her superhearing.

She let her hands fall and looked at him.

After the Legion left, they decided to take things slow. He just ended a marriage, she was afraid to be hurt again. Fixing their friendship and trust, fighting side by side looked like a great and mature idea.

But it seemed that her damned body and subconscious had a different opinion on this matter.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Don’t. The window wasn’t that expensive, and it’s already fixed, no problem there-” and he started babbling and she realized she was in love with an idiot.

Kara rolled her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks (she counted it as _rubbing_ ) and he finally looked at her, with an absolutely confused look on his face.

But then his eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes, exactly like when they almost kissed for the first time, long time ago.

And it was the moment she realized that everything was going to be ok.

“Just shut up,” she said and kissed him hard.

*

She was super late to work. Like super _super._ She was sure Lena was going to chew her ass out, but she didn’t give a slightest damn.

Besides, her ass belonged to someone else.

But surprisingly, Lena did nothing when she saw her. She just looked at Kara’s neck, rolled her eyes, muttered something like “I knew it” under her breath and headed to her office.

Later, in the bathroom, Kara noticed a quite big hickey on her neck.

_Oh well._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chap of Accidentally in love, please be patient.  
> And well, if you have any ideas for karamel one-shots, I may write them for you.  
> Also... have you seen official pic of Mon-El in his brand new suit? HOT DAMN!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
